paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't It Fun
' Ain't It Fun' is the Grammy winning the third single released from the album "Paramore". It was released as a single in the United Kingdom on August 28th, 2013, although it charted in places like the , , and beforehand. It was officially released to mainstream US radio stations on February 11th, 2014. Track Listing Single Download Remixes (EP - 2014) The Ain't It Fun Remixes EP was released June 24, 2014 during the beginning of the Monumentour. As a Fueled By Ramen special, four recorded covers from different artists/bands were released together. This did not count as an official Paramore extended play. Ain't It Fun (Record Store Day Vinyl) Music Video Two music videos were filmed for "Ain't it Fun". the first was filmed before the 'Daydreaming' music video, but it was scrapped as the band members found it unsatisfactory. Footage from the first music video has never been released. Another video featuring the radio edit of the song was shot in December 2013 and released on YouTube at January 29, 2014. The music video featured the members of Paramore breaking ten records, which were: # Most records broken in a music video. # Most clocks smashed in 30 seconds. # Most feathers caught in 30 seconds. # Fastest time for three people to run through 10 paper banners. # Fastest time to unwrap a mummy. # Most vinyl records broken by three people in one minute. # Longest time spinning a vinyl disk on a finger. # Most cartwheels in boots done in 20 seconds. # Longest scream while riding in a convertible. # Fastest time to run backwards holding stuffed animals while blindfolded for 30 feet. Chart Performance Ain't It Fun was released as a CD single in the UK on August 28th, 2013 and as a radio single in the US on February 4th, 2014. It charted in various countries before its single release. A week before its release as a single in United States, "Ain't it Fun" debuted on the Rock Songs chart at number 36, and on the Digital Rock Songs chart at number 30. Lyrics _____________________________________________________________________________________ Photos HayleyAintItFun.png|Hayley Williams Jeremyaintitfun.png|Jeremy Davis Tayloraintitfun.png|Taylor York Main Performances * Radio's Big Weekend (2013) * Jingle Ball (2013) * The Voice (ft. Jacquie Lee 2013) * Late Night with Seth Myers (2014) * MTV Upfront (2014) * Wango Tango (2014) * American Idol Season 13 (2014) * Good Morning America (2014) Trivia *Paramore made an account shortly before the video was released on RecordSetter, and their homepage on it can be found here: Click Here. *Many of the records broken in the music video were made up by Fueled By Ramen. *So far, 5 of records featured in the music video have been broken. *The first Paramore record to be broken was 'longest time spinning a vinyl disk on a finger', which was broken in less than 24 hours. *The music video of 'Ain't It Fun' reached one million views in 25 hours. *Hayley Williams was the only band member to be featured in all of the Fueled By Ramen. *This was the first video for Paramore to be released in 2014. Category:Singles from Paramore (Album) Category:Single Category:Songs Category:Paramore (album) Category:Singles from 2014